Permafrost Kingdom
Permafrost Kingdom, or usually known as just Permafrost Island, is an island made by shadowchd11 and ZaroZero. It is a Christmas event island that is free when it's near Christmas. The island, being based on Christmas, has a focus on Frost and Magic type creatures. It has two bosses, VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem and VyvinTheKingFrostKnight. C̵̯̈́̉ụ̷̠͂r̴̼͉͆̾ř̶̟̱̂e̴̝̓n̷̟̹͆͌t̴͉͛́l̶̰̙͌͘y̶̯̮͌,̴̣̌̀ ̶͍̑̋i̷͊̽ͅt̷͉͎̀̊ ̸̲͈̿̓d̸̗̈́͑o̵̪̰̓͆ẹ̶̒͋s̶̗̿͊ ̵͖̌̌n̷͔̠͛͝o̶̖̬̽́t̵͎͍̆͠ ̷̳̲͑̎h̵̖̟̅̎á̷̡͚v̸̛̳e̶͇͙͂͋ ̸͖̣͑͂a̴̪̎ ̵̠̽̔ṃ̵̈ù̷̯̋t̸͓̾a̴̧̙̐n̸͙̠͛t̶͉̜͛̉.̸͚͐̾ Description Permafrost Kingdom is a large and vast, chilly island. It seems like it is located at the "North Pole" of Sekaiju, which would explain the extremely frigid tempatures. Ice Lake The area the player spawns in is a frozen lake with many ice floes and giant ice spikes. Two giant ice floes are located here; a low one that contains LilChristmasCrabs and ChristmasCrabs, and a tall one that houses BabyPenguins. Town Upon walking forward from the lake, you will reach a town located on the main part of the island; a giant ice floe. The town itself is a group of log cabins circled around a gray pathway, which surrounds a giant Christmas tree. Pressies spawn under this tree. Head west and you will find a circle of faceless snowmen. SnowKids and SnowMen spawn inside of this circle. Go north from here and you will find a tiny lake with BabySnowBallDragons and SnowballDragons in it, as well as the occasional AdultSnowballDragon. If you go northeast from the town itself, you will find a pen with a single Rudolf in it. Going north will lead you to a castle, and going west will lead you to the Chilly Cave. Chilly Cave The Chilly Cave is a small area that is an ice cave full of LilChillies. The cave itself is full of giant ice crystals, and a graveyard that only takes up a small portion of the cave. Nevertheless, head forwards and you will fall into a new area... Snow Passageway After you fall from the graveyard, you will enter the Snow Passageway. It is a short path that leads into the lab. Lab The lab is the area you enter from the Snow Passageway. It is filled with various lab equipment, some of these objects being broken or left on the floor. The lab is filled with AlphaIceborgs, and there are golem and iceborg pieces scattered around. At the end of the room is a portal to the library, and to the left you find The Snow Cliff. The Snow Cliff A snow-covered cliff that overlooks Vorazoth's boss room. There are multiple pillars in the room, some broken, and to the sides of the area are giant dragon statues, with ice coated all over them. The area itself is filled with LilSnowGolems and SnowGolems. Vorazoth's Dominion This is the boss room for VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem. It's a large trench covered in snow, ice spikes and crystals that coat the edges of the room, and three giant dragon statues inhabit the end of the room. Castle Up north from the village, you climb a stairway that leads to the castle. In front of the castle are two statues of VyvinTheKingFrostKnight, as well as two lakes next to the castle that spawn two GlacierDragons each. You need to use a drawbridge to cross the moat and get inside. The interior of the castle is made up of multiple rooms. Near the entrance is a stairwell that leads down to a library filled with LilFrostMages, FrostMages, and sometimes FrostArchmages, as well as a portal leading to the lab. The left room contains LilFrostArchers, FrostArchers, and FrostMarksmen. On the other hand, the right room contains LilFrostWarriors, FrostWarriors, and FrostMarshals. A staircase to Vyvin's boss room is located on the opposite side of the doorway. Throne Room If you climb the castle staircase, you'll end up here. The floor is white and the walls are blue, and a red carpet with gold lining covers the floor, leading to Vyvin's throne. Various gold riches cover the area around the throne, and a giant chandelier hangs above the room. Multiple banners are on the walls; two black banners with snowflakes on them, and a giant banner behind the throne that has a design of a FrostWarrior on it. The severed heads of two large creatures are displayed on plaques on the walls. Creatures (Creatures with an asterisk * do not spawn naturally, but are included here since they share an evolution line with a creature that does, or are boss drops) * LilChristmasCrab * ChristmasCrab * BabyPenguin * Penguin* * Pressie * PressieMK.II* * SnowKid * SnowMan * BabySnowballDragon * SnowballDragon * AdultSnowballDragon * Rudolf * LilChilly * Glacyre* * AlphaIceborg * GammaIceborg * OmegaIceborg* * LilSnowGolem * SnowGolem * GlacierDragon * LilFrostMage * FrostMage * FrostArchmage * LilFrostArcher * FrostArcher * FrostMarksman * LilFrostWarrior * FrostWarrior * FrostMarshal * VorazothThePrimeSnowGolem (Boss) * VorazothFragment* (Boss Drop) * VyvinTheKingFrostKnight (Boss) * FrostKnightPrince* (Boss Drop) Shop Creatures (Unreleased) *Nutcracker *ChristmasHermitCrab *BabyChristmasCockatrice *ChristmasCockatrice *GingerbreadMan Category:Islands Category:Event Islands